


Kouclear hehe

by Novantha



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novantha/pseuds/Novantha
Summary: Aaaaaa i cried LOLalso im very bad at title names plsAlso i probably screwed up that backstory but who cares woooooooo
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Kouclear hehe

There was something about the scene, about how simple it was and yet how captivating it could always be.   
Stars are something civilization has been able to see since the very first day they came to be, and still, this one thing, the sky, always captivated them.   
Koujaku sat on a stump, his gaze upward to the vast expanse of black and white. He had a teacup in his hands, on his lap, but he didn't really seem to remember it was there.   
Some frantic footsteps ran over to him then, and if they meant to kill him, it would have been very easy to do so.  
Instead, the person slid to a stop next to him, then blinked, and stared in the same direction.  
"Oh no… are they falling?"  
Koujaku blinked and looked at him, then scoffed lightly and tilted his head. "I… I'm not sure I understand."  
"The stars."  
"...You asked me if they're… falling?"  
A nod.  
He then quickly set his bag down and fumbled around in his coat's pocket to pull out a transparent umbrella. "It's okay, though, I prepared for it…"  
"A-ah-"  
Koujaku put his hands up to calm him, and Clear blinked at him, tilted his head. "Hm…?"  
"No, no, there's nothing like that."  
"...Oh." He blinked, then gave a bright smile, one comparable to the stars above them. "Well that's good."  
He opened it regardless, though, and set it on his shoulder, staring back up, and Koujaku did much of the same.  
"What were you staring at them for, then, Koujaku-san?"  
"Mm…"  
Koujaku didn't respond for a while, then let out a soft sigh in between parsed lips.  
"I just… hope she's doing alright up there, is all. M-my mother, I mean."  
Clear blinked at him, then back at the stars. "Your mom's up there?"  
"Somewhere."  
Clear smiled. "Really?"  
Koujaku blinked at his sudden excited state— and then he was oddly surprised.  
The man was… waving. Quite erratically.  
"Hi, Koujaku's mom! He's doing really well down here, and I hope you're okay with the fact that we're dating!! I promise I'm going take really good care of him!"  
"Wh- C-clear-" koujaku felt his face go red. "S-stop that, someone's gonna hear you…"  
"Hm? Isn't that the point?"  
Oddly enough, it felt as if she were right there, and all the embarrassment to go with it.  
Clear dropped his hand back to a reasonable level, and offered a warm smile. "She's okay with it, right?"  
"I… well… I can't imagine she wouldn't be." Koujaku gave a light scoff. He gently scratched his right pectoral, maybe out of embarrassment.  
Clear blinked watching him. "Oh-... Koujaku-san."  
"Mm..?"   
"Um… Where did you get your tattoo from?"  
Koujaku stared at him for a minute. "Uh-"  
"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me… I just think they're really pretty. Especially the one on your back."  
Koujaku looked down at himself. "...I wouldn't think pretty is… the right word. But… t-thank you."  
"Huh?" Clear blinked and tilted his head. "You don't? Why not?"  
"Um…" Koujaku cleared his throat, then set the teacup at his feet. "I… uh… it's… i-it's… difficult for me to… s-say."  
Clear recoiled a little, suddenly worried at his own demeanor. "O-oh! I didn't mean to be pushy, I was just a bit…"  
"Curious. It's alright." Koujaku gave him a warm smile. "It's not your fault."  
"A-are you sure?"  
"Of course. Come here."  
The stump was moderately large enough for two people, and Koujaku moved himself over, allowing the man beside him to sit next to him. Clear obeyed, and moved the umbrella in a way that it managed to cover the both of them.  
Koujaku didn't mind this much.   
He cleared his throat, swallowed, rubbed his hands together between his legs, and scratched at his nose a little. "Ah… I… I just have to ask that you… you bear with me. Please."  
Clear nodded. "Yeah."  
"It's… it's not really easy to talk about."  
"It's okay. We have all night. I actually… brought food." He smiled and Koujaku shrugged.   
"I mean I don't think it'll take that long but… thank you."  
Koujaku nodded, then gazed at the grass beneath his feet, taking in the sounds of nature as a kind of gentle pat on the back rather than an uncomfortable silence.  
Clear waited patiently, but not without its anticipation.  
"Mm… well… do you know what yakuza are?"  
"...Yakuza…?" Clear frowned, trying to think if anything came to mind, and nothing really did. "I don't think I do."  
"Mm. I figured… it's… um… well its a group of people who do mostly bad stuff."  
"But why? Isn't it funner to be nicer? Oh— unless they're made by Toue?"  
Koujaku shook his head. "Not quite. It uh… there's usually some reasons behind why people join. Either they… have nowhere else to go, or they feel devoted to it for one reason or another, or they were just… involved in it from birth, which was kinda my situation. My mother and the head of the yakuza group ended up creating me, basically because his wife couldn't have one, and um… because of that, everyone was looking on me to become the next leader of the whole thing. But… considering how they'd treated my mother, for the most part, I… really didn't want to. The only reason I agreed was because of her. So… uh… the tattoos are because they're… a big part of being a yakuza member, so… these…" he touched his chest, his fingers falling on black ink. "These are all… kinda… done then. And I was only really still a kid when that all happened… and… they usually use a really painful method as well, to do the tattoo, so…"  
Clear had his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of harming a child, much more so Koujaku.   
"But the person they picked was one who I didn't realize had the capability of some kind of mind-controlling tattoo, and… er… around the middle of the one on my back being done I had snapped and… um… everything was a blur then, until I… woke up, and pretty much everyone was dead. The guy who tattooed me was gone, his body wasn't there, but I…"  
And he stopped.  
Clear watched him carefully. "What is it..?"  
"I… I'm sorry, I…"  
"Oh— please take your time! Or… are you done talking about it for now?"  
"Mm…"   
There was little response beyond this, and his gaze wandered back up to the stars in silence. "...I killed her."  
"...Huh?"  
"My mother."  
"Huh??"  
Clear grew worried then, but blinked. "...in the blind rage?"  
"Mhm."  
"A-ah… oh… Koujaku-san…"  
Koujaku looked down at his hands, opening them and staring into his palms. "...She would've been upset… maybe hurt and abused because of that damn man, but… maybe she'd still be alive… if I'd just…"  
Clear shook his head. "You don't really know that."  
Red eyes moved to look at him. "No..?"  
"You didn't know the tattoo was gonna make you do that. All you knew was that getting the tattoo would make her happy. That was the goal, right, to make her happy?"  
Koujaku watched him for a minute, then moved to lightly wrap his arms around Clear's torso. He didn't respond.  
Clear, on the other hand, simply smiled, and gently pet his head. "It's alright, Koujaku-san. I think she knows what you meant to do." He looked back up at the night sky again, trying to ignore Koujaku's tightening grip and shivering form, allowing him to convulse, inhale and sob lightly.  
"Right?"


End file.
